Tony McKegney
| birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | draft = 38th overall | draft_year = 1978 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 1978 | career_end = 1991 }} Tony McKegney (born Anthony Syiid McKegney on February 15, 1958) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey player, who played in the NHL for 13 seasons from 1978–79 until 1990–91. Playing Career Tony was drafted 32nd overall by the Buffalo Sabres in the 1978 NHL Amateur Draft. As a teenager, he played for Jr. 'B' hockey in Sarnia. He was following in the footsteps of his older brother Ian McKegney (who had been a star with the Sarnia Legionnaires before moving on to the pros). At the age of 20, Tony signed a contract with the now defunct World Hockey Association’s (WHA) team in Birmingham, Alabama only to see the owner illegally renege on the deal after fans threatened to boycott the team for having added a black player to its roster. Tony played for the Buffalo Sabres for 5 years until June 8, 1983 when he was traded to the Quebec Nordiques along with Andre Savard, Jean-Francois Sauve and Buffalo's third-round choice in the 1983 NHL Entry Draft in exchange for Real Cloutier and Quebec's first-round pick in the 1983 NHL Entry Draft. During his first stint in Quebec, he played for the team until December 14, 1984 when he was traded to the Minnesota North Stars along with Bo Berglund in exchange for Brad Maxwell and Brent Ashton. While in Minnesota, Tony played for the organization for 3 years until November 13, 1986 when he was traded to the New York Rangers along with Curt Giles and Minnesota's second-round pick in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft in exchange for Bob Brooke and Minnesota's fourth-round choice in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft. After playing in 64 games for the Rangers, Tony was traded to the St. Louis Blues on May 28, 1987 along with Rob Whistle in exchange for Bruce Bell and future considerations. He played in St. Louis for two years. On June 15, 1989, Tony was traded to the Detroit Red Wings along with Bernie Federko in exchange for Adam Oates and Paul MacLean. He played in Detroit for only 14 games before being traded back to the Quebec Nordiques on December 4, 1989 in exchange for Robert Picard and Greg Adams. In Tony's second stint in Quebec, he played in 98 games for the team until January 29, 1991 when he was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks in exchange for Jacques Cloutier. After completing the 1990-91 season with the Chicago Blackhawks, Tony would spend a season in Italy with HC Varese as well as three games with the Canadian National Team. He would play 23 games with the San Diego Gulls in 1992-93 before retiring. Post-Playing Career Tony currently does periodic work on behalf of the Red Wings Alumni Association and the Buffalo Sabres Alumni Hockey Team. Career Statistics Accolades *OMJHL First All-Star Team (1977) *OMJHL Second All-Star Team (1978) Personal Life Tony was adopted by the McKegney family when he was an infant. Category:1958 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey forwards Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:New York Rangers players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks